1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies for electronic devices, and particularly to heat sink assemblies which have a clip readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device mounted on a socket transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction. Oftentimes, the heat sink is secured to the electronic device with a clip.
A conventional heat sink has a channel defined in an upper portion thereof. An elongate clip is accommodated in the channel, and engages with an electronic device to thereby attach the heat sink to the electronic device. Unfortunately, the channel occupies space which would otherwise be occupied by heat-dissipating fins of the heat sink. The channel thus effectively reduces the heat dissipating surface area of the heat sink, and therefore decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink.
Another kind of conventional heat sink, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83204483, forms a plurality of threads on a bottom portion thereof. A clip frame threadingly engages with the threads of the heat sink. The frame is then clipped onto the electronic device, and thereby attaches the heat sink to the electronic device. Unfortunately, forming matching threads on the heat sink and the clip requires unduly precise manufacturing engineering. Furthermore, when the assembly is subjected to vibration during normal use, contact between the heat sink and the electronic device is prone to loosen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which has a clip readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a heat sink assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a heat sink and a clip. The heat sink comprises a base defining a groove in a circumferential surface thereof, and a plurality of upwardly extending fins. A cavity is defined in a middle portion of the fins, for accommodating a fan therein. The clip comprises a generally annular body, a first arm pivotably attached to the body, and a second arm fixedly attached to the body. The body defines a cutout therethrough, for facilitating elastic deformation of the body. The body further defines a pair of apertures, and the first arm forms a pair of projections corresponding to the apertures. The first arm is rotated and the body is squeezed so that the projections are engaged in the apertures. The body is thereby securely received in the groove and engaged with the base. When the projections are disengaged from the apertures, the body is disengagable from the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: